pacificrimfandomcom-20200224-history
Talk:Pan Pacific Defense Corps
Deceased / Non Should we really have the 'deceased' notes in the membership listings? It doesn't seem the place for it. ZeroSD (talk) 12:44, July 24, 2013 (UTC) Organizational Infobox I added an organizational infobox, but the colors of the infobox don't really fit well with the color of the article page, and its tough to see the words on the infobox. I think a new type of infobox for organizations should be created, but I'll get an OK with the admins first.Chairmanprescott6179 (talk) 00:41, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :Yeah, leave the infobox creation to the admins. Lily Ford (talk) 00:45, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :AKA, just remove the infobox, probably because according to you, it is useless.Chairmanprescott6179 (talk) 01:31, October 12, 2013 (UTC) :I can tell you're being sarcastic, but on second thought, I don't think that you believe that an infobox is useless, because other pages have it too, but that doesn't really matter. I do know how to create a new template, and an organizational infobox for the PPDC could be a good idea, just for the improvement of the article.Chairmanprescott6179 (talk) 02:47, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Except that I'm not, but thank you for making assumptions based on basic text. Lily Ford (talk) 03:19, October 12, 2013 (UTC) Really, I did not think you were being sarcastic. Thank you for making the organizational infobox.Chairmanprescott6179 (talk) 00:31, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Article Focus The focus of the article is the Pan Pacific Defense Corps, not the Jaeger Program. There is already an article for the Jaeger Program, like there is already an article dedicated to the Jaegers and the Drift. Inserting information on the Jaeger Program deviates from the article's intention and focus. Lily Ford (talk) 00:15, October 15, 2013 (UTC) The Jaeger Program was a program of the PPDC and the United Nations. I just thought I was expanding the article a lot by adding information that was related to the Pan Pacific Defense Corps.Chairmanprescott6179 (talk) 00:19, October 15, 2013 (UTC) Oh, I didn't realize that showing off your administrator abilities of locking a page because someone was adding new information was a great idea. I guess its not. I highly suggest that you unlock this page because there is a great deal of information that is still not in the article, including info other than the Jaeger Program. Good day.Chairmanprescott6179 (talk) 00:28, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :It's not showing off. You've edited this article over multiple times in a single day, ignoring the advice that was given to you earlier on double checking your writing before publishing edits, all in the same section that wasn't necessary. On top of that I've already explained that the Jaeger Program had an article in which information you provided was already present and was linked to this very article. Defer to the UNSC Article on the Halo Wikia. It mentions the SPARTAN PROGRAM but never elaborates fully on it because its linked to the article. If a page's edit was reverted, it was for a reason and constantly undoing that is the definition of counter productive editing. Lily Ford (talk) 00:51, October 15, 2013 (UTC) :I was being sarcastic, and I don't think it really matters. As for the multiple edits, I was trying to edit as few times as possible but I kept messing up the referencing and template codes. I don't think I'm going to be looking at other wikis for what writing styles and formats they use. Interesting that you say that undoing edits is the definition of counter productive editing, because you have been undoing some edits yourself. All right, I don't care for arguing, or edit wars, because its getting really annoying. So goodbye.Chairmanprescott6179 (talk) 01:13, October 15, 2013 (UTC)